Transfer
by Highla
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a transfer student from America, and is in England for a year. He finds a quiet boy and easily becomes curious by the attitude he displays, quickly making it his duty, as a hero, to make Arthur feel comfortable.
1. The American Transfer

**Note:**** There shall be smut! There shall be America topping the hell out of Iggy! There shall be human names, and alcohol and oral and the overused high school theme! And there will be overused romance themes, and overused implications! however, I don't own Hetalia or the characters. Otherwise it would basically be gay porn. Enjoy!**

There he was. The transfer student. Arthur watched as him and the other boys in his form laughed about the party that weekend and how all of the photos of them drunk were online. His eyes then found their way to the floor where they usually were. Part of him wanted to talk to the other boy, seeing as everyone else in the year knew about his usually stubborn attitude and would only come close to him to discuss exams. He was used to it. It had been the same since play school when he was three years old. The young boy would simply sit and stare into space for hours on end without a single word, and only spoke when spoken to by an adult, plus the occasional 'thank you' if he was handed a cup of juice or his favourite stuffed teddy. For that entire year, he was never once approached by any other kid, and was always seen alone by the window. Even when he got into junior school, it was the same, and high school was torture.

"Hey, Arthur!" a voice said loudly. Said person jumped and spun around in the spot to locate the source of the voice. The other boys by the American student laughed obnoxiously in response. "You revised for the test?" The darker blonde simply looked away and pretended not to have heard in order to avoid the snickers from the other jocks, but quickly looked back in their general direction as the teacher walked out of the classroom with the one sheet of paper that every student dreaded; a seating plan guide. Despite knowing that the person sitting next to him would feel awkward, Arthur suddenly felt his heart start to race. Not only would it mean that someone would be forced to sit by him and possibly be friends, but if it was alphabetical order like usual, he would either be sitting by the transfer student, whom's name was directly before his on the register, or the quiet girl whom was popular but didn't act horrible towards him.

Just as he was about to try to work it out, they were assigned to their seats. Their names were called out together and both walked towards the seats at the back of the classroom where they were sent to. The lighter blonde slumped against the window as the darker kept his posture as good as possible by sitting up properly and rather straight. They both got their equipment out and waited for the others to get into the room. Then came that strong accent. "'Sup, Arthur?" the American said rather loudly as he leaned casually in his chair, "Ready for the exam?" This time, the Brit nodded slightly and stared at the desk in front of him. "I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Alfred. Or Alfie. Or Bear, call me whatever."

Arthur glanced up to see two ocean blue eyes and a strangely warm but goofy grin that he had never seen before. He felt as if his stomach had turned to caramel as he saw that the other boy genuinely wasn't teasing him in any way, almost as if he had finally found someone to talk to. Even so, he only allowed the corner of one side of his lips to upturn slightly before he looked back towards the desk and fiddled with his pen in anticipation for the test. He was the best at English, apart from the speaking exams. If it wasn't for the speaking exams he would get full marks in everything, but he hated speaking to the class in fear of mockery, so he would simply let the teacher read the speech, then recite it after class. Which would allow a maximum of an A grade.

The tests were handed out when everyone had found their seats. Arthur smirked slightly as he started writing with neat, long strokes. Alfred, on the other hand, audibly sighed and cursed under his breath. The Brit wrote quickly and answered each question precisely, but the American was clearly writing vaguely from the way that he stopped every few words to think. The darker finished around fifteen minutes early, whereas the lighter was still writing in the last few seconds of the test. Both walked out with completely opposing expressions; one with a look of success, the other a look of confusion. "What the hell was that?" Alfred mumbled. Arthur turned on the spot and looked at him, despite knowing full well that the question was rhetorical and not particularly aimed at anyone, but simply answered in the most formal, matter of fact tone possible, "It was higher level English, consisting of six questions that required deep answers and consistent grammar." The blue eyes widened upon hearing the quiet voice responding to his question; he had never once heard the other boy say a word in the month that he'd been at the school, despite the fact that they were in the same geography, history, English, biology, chemistry and physics classes, totalling in eighteen lessons together per week. Their eyes met for a long moment.

"Uh... I like your accent..." The Brit smiled politely and nodded once. Both went silent as they waited for the other to speak, then eventually the taller male spoke. "It would be cool to hang out with you sometime," Alfred said quietly as he smiled brightly, turned and walked towards the door. Even as he left, Arthur felt unusual. A little annoyed, a little confused, and a little content that he had finally found someone who hadn't judged him on the spot.


	2. Meet me?

**Note:**** Sorry about the format failing in this story, trying to update from a tablet and, as a result, there isn't a way to do regular line spaces, which is really annoying =.= Shall try to update again tomorrow!**

There was little said between them from that day until the end of the week. Not that Arthur spoke to anyone other than his family on most days anyway. Whenever they passed in the hallways, a small smile as exchanged but nothing more than that. However, just the basic contact was enough to make the darker blonde feel like there was a connection between them, like there was a bond starting to form between the two gradually through the remainder of the week. Although, he could easily be wrong; he'd never had a proper friend before and had no idea as to how to tell whether someone was simply being polite or genuinely wanted to be a friend. The whole idea of having a friend confused him beyond words, which was ridiculously surprising consideing that most of the time he knew exactly what he wanted to say but simply couldn't find any suitable time to speak his mind.

As the weekend approached, the talk of the different parties started again and naturally Arthur realised that he would either be with his family or out alone for the whole weekend. With a light sigh, he walked towards the gates and unconsciously looked around for the boy that he had become acquainted with. Upon realising that he had probably gone, he started walking towards his own house in silence. His head was clearly in the clouds as he walked; his head was tilted slightly to one side and the peculiar look on his face seemed as if he was deep in thought. The young boy walked into the house in the same manner, walked straight to his room and sat on the edge of his bed until he heard his mother calling him.

"What is it?" He asked quietly as he went into the main room where she and his three older brothers sat. Each of them stared at him with a blank expression, but his mother's lips were slightly upturned to reveal a tiny smile.

"Cael told us that a guy asked for your phone number earlier. Apparently the guy seemed genuinely shy about it instead of the people who try to get your phone number to laugh at you, so he gave it over." The young blonde's eyes widened.

"He... Did what?" Arthur couldn't believe his ears. His brother had given out some of his details without asking. It could be some creep or bully or stalker for all he knew, but that didn't matter, apparently.

As if to confirm it, his phone rung moments later. Naturally, he slipped it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID before tensing up. Unknown number. He took a deep breath then answered it with a simple, "Who is this?"

"Hey, Arthur, is that you?" The familiar smooth, strong voice asked. Said person felt his heart stop at the sound of the voice. Him. His brother had given his number to that guy...

"A-Alfred?" he stuttered quietly as he left the main room and ran back up to his bedroom. Not a word that the American said went in until he said the words 'meet me' together in a sentence.

"What? Us? Meeting? Weekend?" Arthur asked in an embarrassed tone. Not once had he been invited out anywhere by anyone, not even as a joke. Not that he would ever accept if anyone else asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he laughed, "You're such an innocent one!" The darker blonde blushed red and finished the conversation as quickly as possible without listening to much else, apart from the location. As the other boy hung up, he simply flopped back on his bed, rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands before standing again and going back down to the main room.

"So, what was that about?" Allistor asked with a smirk as he entered the room again. Arthur blushed and sat down stiffly on a chair.

"I was asked out for Saturday. Just me and them. Would that be okay, mum?" His deep green eyes glanced over in the general direction of his mother, who nodded slightly. Until his youngest brother stood.

"Is it a date? I swear, you'd better have asked her out rather than the other way 'round! And if she's screwing with my little brother, I'll kick her ass, girl or not!" Both cheeks turned a darker shade of red as the young boy shuffled in his seat.

"It's a boy, and as far as I know it isn't a date because we've only spoken twice despite the fact that we have the same classes most of the time."

For the rest of the night, his brothers mocked as much as possible and made him more and more nervous about meeting the other boy. But the next morning, even they seemed nervous for him. "I'll walk you over there so you don't get attacked or anything," Allistor offered just as Arthur was about to leave. He simply shook his head and straightened out his sweater-vest, before going out of the door and making his way to the forest by the park. The walk was short, but he easily managed to make it last much longer than it was meant to be then checked that only Alfred was at the meeting point. Which, luckily he was.

The American grinned upon seeing him approaching. Without warning, he pulled the small Brit into a tight embrace and simply laughed as he was batted away by the other boy's hand. Their eyes met for a long moment, a large hand touched a soft jaw, then their faces moved closer until... Both immediately moved away before any contact was made, their cheeks turning a dark shade of red. "So, would you like me to help you into the tree?" Alfred asked quietly as he chewed on his lower lip. Arthur nodded slowly, and before he knew it, he had been lifted by his hips onto one of the lower branches. "Just climb up a little," the taller male instructed as he clambered up to the second branch, which was slightly larger. He was closely followed by the other male.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said quietly, "Your name, birthday, interests, family, just stuff like that." The darker male thought for a while, before answering the best he could.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, my birthday is March 3rd, although my family often forgets so its sometimes celebrated on May 1st. I enjoy reaching, embroidery and cross-stitching, and my family consists of three older half brothers; Allistor, Cael and Dylan, and my mum, but our fathers left each time after finding out about mum being pregnant with us. Now, tell me about yourself." The young American looked into his eyes with a charming smile. He adjusted his position on the branch carefully before speaking.

"Me? Well, I'm Alfred Franklin Jones, and our parents split up too, mainly because he found out that she didn't want to move back to Vancouver with him. I'm the younger twin by three days 'cuz it was comfy in there, but Mattie my brother was treated like a princess when he was born. I was the hero instead. We were eight when they split up and dad took Mattie back with him for a few years, but he got annoyed by the fact that he was always asking when he could call me and mom, so he was sent back. I like hamburgers, sports and flirting with cute guys that turn to putty when I speak to them," he responded with a flirty to emphasise the final point.

They continued talking for several hours until it got dark, then found their way back to their own houses. Upon getting back, the smaller blonde was bombarded with questions from his family, but simply answered with minimal words, found his way up to his room, then flopped on his bed. He had no idea why, but he felt as if his heart had turned into a pool in his chest. Possibly because he had never met anyone who showed particular interest then a random transfer student started flirting, or maybe just because it was the first time that he had ever felt like he wanted to flirt back.


	3. Party

"Come on, Arthur, you know you want to," Alfred said as he played with the other boy's hand by the gym changing room. All of his other friends had gone to play football, so he would be safe for a while inside with Arthur without either of them getting verbal taunting from the jocks and their followers. Even so, the American still looked around in fear of being watched every time he heard a noise outside the door. Each time the noise went, his eyes returned to the green ones in front of him, and he gave the most innocent look he could muster in order to change the other boy's mind. Which wasn't likely to happen soon; the smaller male was so stubborn about his ways that it would take a miracle to change it.

"Why would you want me to go to your bloody party anyway?" the Brit huffed, even though he knew it was clear that he was flattered by the invitation.

"Because I want you to be there so I can tell you something really really really important." Arthur's expression dropped to that of confusion. "And I can't tell you now, because I'm scared to tell you while there's no proper distraction and I'm not anywhere near as confident as I look." Alfred looked down with a shy blush that the other boy had never once seen before. Even when asked about his relationship and popularity statuses back home by the guys he spoke to in their form, he looked shy and somewhat nervous, but never this bad.

The growing lump in Arthur's throat prevented him from rejecting it. "Well, I s-suppose I could convince mum to let me, but I can't guarantee it." The American suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace, nuzzling his hair gently.

"I promise I won't let them mock you, and I won't leave you on your own either," he whispered softly, causing the smaller male's legs to turn to jelly. He was sure that he wasn't attracted to the other boy, but his body seemed to disagree completely.

It didn't take much convincing for his mother to agree. Arthur knew from the moment that she agreed to it that it was based around her wanting him to make more friends, so there was no way for him to back down without upsetting her. The weekend of the party arrived strangely quickly and the young blonde soon found himself dressing in his favourite sweater-vest, dress shirt and cord trousers. He left an hour late for the party in order to give the other boy some time with his friends before they realised that he was taking to the weird kid and abandoned him, then walked over to a house that was clearly his due to the fact that the music was ridiculously loud and not at all British.

He didn't even need to knock the door. As he walked up to the door, it was flung open and there stood the grinning American. His clothing was basic but worked as well as high designer clothing on his slim, muscular figure. Arthur genuinely had to stop himself before he started staring. "Hey, get in here and get a drink with me! Then I want to show you something." The smaller boy nodded slightly and allowed himself to be led to the drink area by his wrist, where they both got drinks. They then went out through the masses of people and to the back of the garden, where both boys sat on a wooden step.

"So, what you wanted to tell me?" Arthur asked quietly as he gazed into the ocean eyes. The other boy shuffled uncomfortably on the step before taking a deep breath and looking back towards the smaller.

"Well, I..." he started, then obviously got embarrassed and flushed up. It took a few minutes and several long sips of his drink to calm down. "Well... I... uh... found out that s-someone... s-some girl has a huuuuuge crush on you a-and I was told to see i-if you perhaps... like her back?" he stuttered shyly as soon as he started speaking again. The Brit gave a blank stare.

"Are you expecting me to believe that?" he asked quietly, "No girl has ever even looked in my general direction, never mind found me pleasant to look at. I suspect that either you're too nervous to say or someone told you that as a form of amusement."

Alfred continued drinking until his can was empty and placed it down on the floor next to him. "Okay, maybe that wasn't it, but I don't really want to say right now in case you decide it's horrible and hate me forever. Okay?" Arthur gave a hesitant nod before sipping his own drink. Part of him was desperate to know what the other boy wanted to tell him, but the other part of him had already decided that it was unimportant and that he didn't need to know.

* * *

The next morning, the young Brit woke with the worst headache that he had had in a long time. With a tired groan, he attempted to roll over, only to realise that there were two strong arms around his waist, holding him in place. The hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end as he tried to to figure out who the hell he had slept with the night before. Then came the kiss to the back of his neck. Arthur almost cried out from shock as the lips rested against his shoulder.

"Morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" that familiar voice purred as the arms squeezed his waist gently.

"A-Alfred, is that you?" The arms loosened enough to allow him to turn over. As he did, he saw those beautiful eyes staring back at him and swore his heart stopped. One warm hand touched his cheek, and the American leaned in slowly like he had done at the park a week earlier. Arthur almost instantly felt fireworks exploding in his head when their lips touched in a delicate kiss. His cheeks were tickled by a light pink blush but he couldn't deny that it was the best sensation that he had ever felt. Their eyes met again when the kiss ended.

"Don't worry about your mom wondering where you are, I called her last night and told her that you were staying for the night. Best not to show her that her heavily drunk son was begging to be impaled on another guy's little friend, heh," Alfred said quietly as his kisses moved around the other boy's face to his cheeks, nose and jaw. The Brit winced unconsciously at the thought of his drunk self acting so irresponsible after just a few drinks.

"... I begged you for sex?" he asked quietly. The American nodded slowly.

"I would've, but you would hurt today, and I didn't wanna just steal your virginity while you were out of it." The smaller male felt his cheeks getting hot again. "Instead I kinda asked you to be my boyfriend but you fell asleep. Just out of curiosity, what would it have been?"

"I'd gladly be your boyfriend," Arthur said quietly as he cuddled closer to the larger boy.

"Then we're officially a couple?"

"Y-yes~"


	4. Coming Out

**Note:**** Happy Christmas all (or Hanukkah for Jews, or Yuletide for Wiccans/Pagans, or Jesus' birthday/ marketing event for those who aren't from those religions. Heck, this is Britain, we don't complain if people celebrate others' religions' events)! Was up writing this early for all of you, so enjoy!**

Their relationship wasn't the most healthy, both would agree. They couldn't spend time in Alfred's house because of the family that he was staying with didn't particularly enjoy it when he had friends over at the house after the party, and at Arthur's house, they were randomly intruded. Which wouldn't be as bad if his brothers and mother knew how to knock. Or at least knew his sexuality, which would make it a lot easier even if they did walk in to find the two cuddling or kissing or doing something that may not be approved of. They had almost been caught kissing numerous times, which made everything slightly awkward, even after the intruder had gone.

And then there was school. Alfred would be rejected by his friends if they knew that he had a boyfriend, as quite obviously he didn't have standards as soon as he came out and would fall head over heels in love with every single one of them, just like every gay teenager in the world. As a result, he likely wouldn't stay on the team and would be alone if anything happened between him and Arthur. Which he hoped wouldn't happen, but guessed that it would be likely with their relationship consisting of a few kisses and a hug per day. The American knew deep down that his new boyfriend would stay with him until it became so unbearable that they had to break the relationship off, but something told him that it would become stressful rather fast.

"Hey, come into this classroom with me, baby," he whispered into the Brit's ear with a tone that made the other boy shiver. Yet, he did as instructed and watched curiously as the door was locked. "What are you doing in the Christmas break?" he asked quietly as he littered the soft cheeks with butterfly kisses. Arthur closed his eyes as he spoke, trying not to show that he was more than a little turned on as the lips grazed over the sweet spot on his neck.

"I would be rather pleased if you were to come to my house for Christmas? At least we'll get to spend time together then, and we won't be disturbing your boarding family." The younger nodded, his eyes sparkling a little as he lifted his boyfriend up onto the nearest desk.

"Now, I missed your sweet lips this weekend. Can a kiss be my early present?" He gave a cheeky smirk as the Brit pressed their lips together and deepened the kiss almost immediately. Lips parted slowly and tongues slipped out, exploring and searching every crevice of the others' mouth. The younger grunted softly into the kiss as small hands ran through his hair, naturally tugging him closer and his tongue deeper. They danced, played, tangled until that damn urge to breathe became overwhelming. It was only then that their lips parted, their eyes meeting as both tried to catch their breath.

Without another word, they simply smiled at each other and walked towards the door, which was unlocked just before they joined in a tight embrace. "I love you, darlin'," the American whispered as the door was opened.

"Mmm," the Brit simply acknowledged with a smile as they exited the room to a bunch of stares. Confused glances were exchanged as they walked towards the first class. Even there, every one of the jocks gave a rather disgusted look.

"Hey, guys, what's that look for?" Alfred asked quietly, and was almost instantly shunned by all of them. He glanced over at Arthur as he chewed his lower lip nervously. After a few minutes, however, one of the other boys piped up.

"So, how long have you been with the weirdo?"

"How the hell did you know?!" He asked defensively on reflex. Each of them turned to stare at him.

"Did you forget that the classroom doors have windows in them when you were shoving your tongue down that thing's throat?"

Alfred swallowed thickly. He had completely forgotten about the doors having windows at the top. In fact, he hadn't expected anyone to check the window. "I-I'm in love with him," he managed to stammer weakly, his lips going dry as soon as the words started coming out. The shunning continued for the entire first lesson, even when the American tried to join in with the conversation. Everything became a blur until the English lesson, when the couple had to sit together regardless.

There was a long silence between them. Arthur had found out from listening silently to various conversations that his boyfriend's fears had come true as he was rejected from his friendship group, and had never felt worse in his life. "Alfred, I'd rather you have your friends than ruin your life by letting you be without them, so I shall be responsible and break off our relationship," he mumbled, earning a shocked glare from the other boy.

"So I'm losing all of my friends and my boyfriend in the same day?" he almost yelled. Almost everyone else in the room turned to stare, "You know, Kirkland, I don't need this today!"

As the American went to stand, the smaller male tugged him back down to sit. Their eyes met for a moment in a hard stare, which softened as a small hand gently touched a strong jaw. "It's for the best, love, but you can reject the request for a break up if you want."

"It's funny how you don't care that I have- had- crazy ass friends who abandon me when I fall for you, but they treat it like its the end of the world that I want to be yours. I won't accept the break up, and if they have a problem with it... screw them."

Their bodies pressed close as they embraced. Strangely, most of the room found it cute that they were happy enough to hug in public, even during a lesson. The teacher also accepted it, rather than rejecting it like or complaining as she usually did. The rest of the lesson was pleasant as their hands were pressed together, even as they wrote. Even if Alfred's idiot friends didn't accept his feelings, at least some people would understand it.


	5. Arriving at Christmas

**Note:**** First smutty chapter, pretty much throughout, yet only oral in this one~ Enjoy!**

Finally, Christmas came. Alfred's only real friend was Arthur still and the jocks still hadn't accepted them. Arthur obviously still hadn't made any other friends. His mother had naturally jumped at the chance when her son had requested to have a friend over for Christmas. By that time, she had accepted Alfred as Arthur's boyfriend, which was a relief as they were finally allowed to cuddle up close or give simple, chaste kisses in front of her. The taller boy was like another son for her, whom she loved as dearly as her own.

His brothers, however, were a different story. They would simply ignore the American at all costs and pretended that he didn't exist. Which was rather annoying when they attempted to come out to his family. Until Christmas. As Arthur opened the door and hugged the taller boy, the three brothers exited the main room and went to him with slightly curious expressions. "Hm, American lad," Allistor acknowledged, earning a slight nod in response. A slight smile formed on his face. "You've been with our Arthur for a month and a half now, you've taken him on numerous dates, always had him beck before curfew and are now spending the week with us. We've decided to accept you as long as when you take his virginity and- or- propose, you man up and stay with him and don't break up over something pathetic."

Despite his boyfriend's embarrassed protests, Alfred smiled contently. "Yeah, I know the safe sex and responsibility drill. When he wants it, at a suitable time, all that stuff. And thank you for the acceptance, bros!" Upon hearing the particular 's' word, their mother poked her head around the door and gave the slightest of smirks as she threw a box of condoms to them.

"Not gonna stop you two if you want to!" she called with an unusually cheery tone. This time, both blushed. Before any other embarrassing event could occur, the Brit led the American up to their shared room, where he unpacked the suitcase in his hand before laying on the bed.

"We could if you wanted," Arthur mumbled as he hid his face. Alfred naturally shook his head.

"You're just saying that because they're expecting us to want to be at it constantly, even in the early stages of the relationship. We can go as far as you want, but not actually screwing yet. Plus I don't want you to hurt on Christmas." Their eyes met for a long moment as smiles played on the corners of their lips.

"Maybe just seeing each other without clothes and such?"

The American gave a nod as he slowly unzipped his brown bomber jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, discarding the clothing on the floor next to the bed. Both hands slowly slipped down to the hem of his shirt, which he fiddled with nervously before lifting it up and over his head. Arthur almost choked at the sight. The skin was somewhat tanned, but showed no tan lines whatsoever. His nipples had already hardened from the cool air, and the muscles of his chest were defined, yet not too exaggerated. Just like the muscles on his lower torso; strong but not over worked. Then there was that light brown trail of hair from his navel towards a rather mysterious, exciting place.

With a deep breath, boots and socks were toed off, then the large hands found their way to the silver buckle of his belt. Said belt was removed slowly, then the button was undone and the fly unzipped to show a hint of his boxers. American flag, naturally. The jeans were slipped off his waist and immediately fell to his ankles, where they were discarded. As Alfred tried to build up the courage to remove the final layer, Arthur couldn't help but stare at the strangely large bulge in his boxers. It clearly wasn't erect, but damn... it looked huge compared to his own. Perhaps because the boxers were so tight that it left little to the imagination.

Yet, imagination wasn't needed at all soon after. Thumbs hooked around the inside of the waistband, then quickly yanked down and discarded of the clothing. As his cheeks began to turn red, Alfred laid down to allow his boyfriend to examine as much as he wanted before removing his own. The expression on the Brit's face was a mix of curiosity and shock as his eyes scanned over the sweet body in front of him then, in an attempt to seem more gentlemanly, connected with the American's eyes again. "Beautiful," he whispered, and left a single kiss just above his navel.

Arthur then rocked back to sit as he inched his grey sweater vest up his torso, then over his head, leaving his hair messy once it was gone. Somehow, he managed to maintain eye contact as each of the buttons popped out of its hole and his shirt was slipped off his shoulders. The difference in their bodies was suddenly very obvious. The Brit's skin was perfectly pale all over, a milky white with not even a hint of tan anywhere. His chest and torso weren't too thin, but were still slim and rather feminine with barely visible muscles. His waist tapered in slightly more than most boys, but not as much as girls; somewhere in between. Then there were his nipples. Both rather soft, but one with a piercing through it. Naturally, Arthur knew what his boyfriend was thinking when the ocean eyes hovered over the dusty pink nub. "When I was sixteen, I figured that everyone saw me as someone who was completely sensible, so I decided to get a piercing there to change that image in my own head." A slight smile tickled the American's lips as he nodded and watched the smaller boy's hands again.

The hands slipped down towards the front of his trousers. Both buttons were undone slowly, then the trousers were slipped off his feminine hips with the fly still up. His boxers, unlike his boyfriend's, were plain and somewhat baggier, which simply aided as they followed his trousers down and were simply discarded. The lack of tan had been maintained down the long, smooth legs, and seemed strangely paler around the general area of his ass. Alfred noted how plump it seemed and how much he wanted to cop a feel, but held himself back with the politest smile that he could muster as he glanced up at Arthur's eyes.

"Well... It's all yours," the smaller boy breathed. He crawled next to the American and laid on his side, patiently awaiting any contact at all. It soon came; his boyfriend's hand slowly ran over the slim waist and down to the ass that he had wanted to touch so badly moments before. His hand gave a gentle squeeze, to which the Brit responded with a soft, innocent noise. He ran one hand down the strong torso as the hands kneaded at his soft rear, then gently stroked over the nearest thigh to where he was. The slightest of shivers was provoked by the touch, and Alfred's tongue was soon toying with the other boy's nipple ring as he found himself getting rather excited by the actions. The hand on his thigh moved up a few inches. It was then that the larger boy snapped.

With no warning whatsoever, Arthur was flipped onto his back with his boyfriend over him, his soft tongue and lips quickly flashing over his nude body in various different places. All over his neck, chest, stomach... then up the insides of his thighs. Despite giving whines of protest from the teasing, he could feel himself getting ridiculously turned on my the sensation of the tongue leaving long, wet trails up towards his hips, and every lick sent shocks there. By the time the lips were kissing over where his leg and groin met, the Brit was hard and desperately trying to urge his boyfriend on to continue.

Ocean eyes met deep green ones for a long moment. "Touch me back if you want, then I'll sort that out for you, darlin'. Promise not to hurt you though." Arthur swallowed thickly and adjusted his position on the bed.

"I want to make you feel good but... could we at least take it to the bathroom? No one walks in that way, and the sounds made by the shower will drown out any noise." His boyfriend nodded, then searched around for towels for both of them. Both wrapped the material around their waist until they reached the bathroom, then the towels were dropped and they clambered into the shower once it was warm enough.

Their lips instantly touched. "Let me suck you," the smaller whispered against the soft lips, earning a quick tug away from the kiss and a confused expression in response.

"Why would you willingly give someone a blow job?" The Brit flinched and hid his face.

"I just want to pleasure you," he mumbled as a blush tickled his cheeks, "and I know you watch porn when you think I've fallen asleep when we're cuddling, during which you obviously palm yourself during those parts." He kneeled slowly, allowing their eyes to meet once more before delicately kissing the tip.

The American pressed up against the wall as the tip of a small tongue gave a curious lick to his length, then the lips latched around the head. His legs almost immediately threatened to give way, his hands searching shakily for the soft blonde locks of his partner. Several gentle sucks and he was clearly turning into a writhing mess. Not once hand he imagined something so sweet and careful to send so many shocks down his spine, nor did he expect it when his partner let out the softest of grunts, before taking more of the length in, inch by inch. Alfred allowed himself to let various noises erupt from the back of his throat, but held back as many as possible in an attempt to hide from his partner the extent of the pleasure that he was receiving. Such simple touches gave complex responses.

Arthur winced as the tip touched a spot at the back of his throat, almost causing his gag reflex to kick in before he swallowed around the length, causing a low moan to be drawn from his boyfriend. He moved back a few inches, his tongue lapping up the prerelease from the tip. The American's fingertips gripped his boyfriend's hair as he let out another fairly loud moan. Another few sucks and he could feel warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, a heat that he had longed for but never before actually gotten. He chewed his lip nervously as more waves of heat hit his lower stomach, and as he realised what it was, before he could warn his partner, he climaxed hard.

The Brit pulled back quickly and coughed in response to the new sensation, his mouth opening enough to show the substance, but to Alfred's surprise he swallowed it back before looking up for approval. He stood in shock for a long moment, then simply whispered, "You're... amazing." In one motion, he lifted his boyfriend up from the base of the bath, and gently pushed him against the wall, pressing heated kisses against his neck as one hand travelled back to his rear. This was definitely going to be an interesting week.


	6. New Year's Eve

**Note:**** PruCan suggested here, and hinting in a non subtle way towards smut. However, no USUK smut in this one~**

The week passed quickly with little interruption whatsoever. Alfred was considered a part of the family by his boyfriend's mother and brothers after the first day, and the time together simply brought them closer together. There had been a minor argument about the arrangement of various things but it quickly patched up and they simply got over it. Before any of them knew it, it was New Year's Eve and everything was sorted for that night. As everything was being set up, naturally the couple discussed various things together.

"Kissing from 11:59 until 12:01 tonight?" the taller boy asked as he prepared the bowls of snacks. Arthur simply nodded with the slightest of smiles as he continued with gathering as many bottles of drinks, both alcoholic and soft, and carried them to the main room. Upon finishing his own task, he set to work with helping the American.

"Shower with me first. Completely chaste, mind you. Then we could possibly see if your brother is awake for webcam or something?" The Brit earned a broad grin in response.

"You know what a man likes, baby," he whispered as he leant down and gently pressed his lips to smaller ones for a long moment.

Arthur's mother walked in as they kissed with a content smile. "Alfred, you don't know how pleasant it is to have someone as in love with my son as you are; no one else has even hugged him never mind anything else." They both watched as she gathered the various snack bowls and took them to the kitchen, then turned back to face each other.

"She's bloody mad," the darker boy whispered as he held his boyfriend in a tight embrace, "She just likes the idea of technically having another son to annoy the living hell out of." With a soft chuckle, the American took his hand and led him up to the bathroom, where both discarded of their clothing before climbing in and simply looking over each others' bare skin as they had done many times that week.

"So, your mom mentioned love, right?" Alfred asked quietly as he allowed his eyes to explore, "Is it too early for that at nearly two months along, or does that sound right?"

"As long as it isn't lust," Arthur replied, his own eyes doing the same and soon meeting the ocean ones of his boyfriend. A smile between them confirmed that it wasn't at all lust, and without a verbal response they stepped forward together and joined in a sweet embrace.

"In that case I love you," the American whispered, causing his boyfriend's cheeks to turn rather red. Naturally he expected the lack of response upon hearing the three words that secured the status of their relationship, so he was rather surprised when he leant down to capture the smaller boy's lips and heard the tiniest, "I love you too," in return.

He immediately pulled away and looked down into the green eyes. "You... do?" The Brit nodded, pecked his lips and began to clean his own skin with the slightest of smiles. He did similarly as he thought over the words, quickly finding that he much preferred hearing them than anything else. It was rather strange; he had always found it easy to say those words, but when it came down to saying them to someone who made it difficult to get them out in fear of rejection, the result made his heart ache like no other words could possibly describe. That was what made it obvious to him that it was love rather than lust. Alfred would just live to hear those beautiful words from the lips of his boyfriend.

They soon clambered out together and went to the bedroom, where they dried, snuggled up close and turned on the laptop to speak to Alfred's brother, Matthew. There was no answer for a long while then suddenly he requested for webcam. Without thinking, the American accepted the video call, only to be greeted by an image of his brother riding a guy as pale as the bed sheets, both panting rather loudly. The headphones were slung over the top of the laptop. One leg was clearly too close to the laptop, hence the call at such a time, and they were both mumbling something. "Mattie, what the hell?!" Alfred yelled, his voice only coming through quietly on the other end but still clearly startling the couple on screen as they finished and immediately snapped around to look at the camera.

"O-oh gosh, Alfie, y-you weren't online so we just-"

"We both saw what you and him were doing. What does that bitch think he's doing, screwing my little brother?" His voice was strangely calm despite it all. His twin's, however, was far from calm.

"I'm older than you! And I can look after myself!" The petite boy tugged the covers over himself and what was presumably his lover. He then put his glasses back on and adjusted the laptop to show both himself and the albino boy underneath him.

"Seriously, you're sleeping with _him_?" Matthew nodded slightly and cuddled closer, burying one side of his face shyly.

The conversation was short, and the American clearly wasn't interested in talking but instead ensuring that his brother was safe and happy. As soon as he saw the sweetness of the kiss shared between the two on the screen, he ended the video call politely and switched the laptop off, before burying his face between Arthur's neck and shoulder. The Brit stroked his hair to calm him, and quickly found that his boyfriend had relaxed. "Why is he dating a guy?"

"Why are you dating a guy?" Alfred looked up.

"Because I'm in love with you, and you're perfect for me."

"Well, maybe he thinks that this guy is perfect for him." He sighed and nodded, then left a single tender kiss on the soft skin of his boyfriend's neck.

As their lips touched touched again, the American's phone buzzed on the cabinet. He reached across for it without breaking contact, then answered as he pulled away from the other boy's lips. "Mmmm, yeah? ... Huh? ... Speaker phone? ... Okay~" The speaker phone was turned on, then the familiar voice of one of the jocks filled the room.

"We heard that you're at Arthur's house, so we're assuming that you're with him now. So basically we made a joint decision to accept your relationship on one condition." Arthur would live each day just to see the smile on his boyfriend's face when he heard the news.

"What's the condition?" The excitement was obvious in his tone.

"Well... it's obvious that you're serious about him, so we want you to properly introduce all of us and both of you become part of the group together." Alfred squealed fairly loudly and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy, who cried out, 'Git!' rather loudly (and affectionately) before pressing their lips together in a soft, affectionate kiss.

The year was ending rather well, dare he say, and the new year was bound to start similarly.


	7. Rumours

**Note:**** Please please please forgive me for taking so long to update, sweeties! Had four exams this week, including retakes for my bloody science exams and my place in college pretty much depends on this. My only spare time was spent revising and doing a sewing class for commissions and stitching my prom dress and such. Plus I forgot my plot point (and wrote it up during Philosophy, heh...) Even so, I'll update more this weekend hopefully, so enjoy! If you feel the urge to complain, just message me and I'll be apologetic ^^**

Safe to say, both were scared when it came to the first proper introduction. Arthur gripped his boyfriend's hand tightly as they walked together, his knuckles going almost white as they approached the jocks. Each smiled in an unusually polite way. "Artie, these are; Andrew, James, Carl, Jake, Lucas, Bradley, Tom, and Matt. You guys, this is Arthur. Beautiful, isn't he?" The small Brit felt his cheeks turn a deep shade of red as he hid his face in Alfred's shoulder. The American gently lifted his chin and pressed their lips together for a long moment.

"Wow, we all thought that that would be kinda creepy to watch, but it's just like any regular couple."

"Duh, no shit! We are just a regular couple in love like heterosexuals," he said rather loudly as both arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

"How far have you two gone?" one piped up, causing both to flare up a dark shade of red at the same time. The smaller buried his face as his boyfriend answered quietly with a simple, "Would rather not discuss our sexual habits." They laughed at the clear shyness of the couple and went into the form room when instructed to. Arthur and Alfred sat next to each other, hand in hand, and chatted quietly, ignoring the whispered conversation between the person in the room. It was like a game of Whispers through the class, where rumours were sent around the class, but neither of them heard what it was at any point. Naturally they shrugged it off as usual.

Until they left the room and a rather small kid with glasses trotted up to them. "Is it true that you two are screwing?" he asked with the slightest of smirks, immediately causing Alfred to move forward as if he was about to punch the shorter male. Arthur quickly moved in front of him and wrapped both arms around his waist, succeeding rather fast in calming him down. Although he was shocked by the question too, he naturally knew that it wouldn't be the best idea to start a stir over anything, especially as it would get around even faster; it spread around like wildfire anyway, so the extra buzz would just make it worse.

"Was that the rumour that they were spreading in form, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Arthur glanced up at his boyfriend, then back at the other boy. They both remained silent for a long moment, then the smaller male gave a small sigh and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, we may as well not deny it anymore, Alfred, you were absolutely amazing last night and it seems to have somehow... got out."

As the small kid walked away, the American took his hand and dragged him to one side. "Why the heck did you tell him that we've done it when we haven't?" he demanded in a slightly panicked tone.

"The rumours will go quicker if we don't deny it because they'll get bored easier and it won't come as a shock when we actually do the deed, as they'll just assume that we're just active in the bedroom." A grin suddenly spread across the taller male's lips as he pressed a long, firm kiss to the Brit's and swept him up into a tight hug.

"You are a genius, baby!"

"Even so, who do you think started it?" He shrugged as his arms wrapped around the smaller waist and his lips gently touched his boyfriend's forehead just above his abnormally thick brows.

That's when the phone calls started. One every few minutes, asking if the rumours were true. Damn rumour. After a few, Alfred began getting annoyed. At one point, he simply answered without checking the caller ID with, "Seriously, this is getting annoying! I have, okay!?"

"You 'have' what, Alfred?" He instantly cringed at the voice and slipped into an empty classroom.

"U-uh, mom...! I-it's just a rumour going around that I've slept with some guy, so we aren't denying it so they get bored and stuff really quickly."

"A guy? What guy?"

"My boyfriend, mom. We're not fuckin', I promise." She audibly sighed and quite possibly shook her head at the sound of her son using such vocabulary.

"Then I want to meet him in the Easter break. I'll pay for both of you to come over and you can stay in your room together, providing that you're both completely serious about this relationship."

* * *

"Artie, we have to go visit mom and Mattie at Easter," Alfred said quietly as he toyed with the other boy's jumper hem. He blinked.

"I don't see what's bad about that, love." The American slowly pulled his jumper up and over his head, then loosened his tie. In response, the Brit copied.

"Eh... I suppose if she accepts that Matt's getting boned by that weird-ass albino whore then she'll accept that we're a perfectly acceptable couple." The darker blonde smirked slightly as he unbuttoned the loose fitting shirt and ran his fingers over the bare flesh underneath it.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Alfred shook his head with a grin as his hands travelled down to his boyfriend's waistband. He shuffled down and kissed his boyfriend's hip through the trousers.

The Brit let out a soft noise. As his fly was undone, the door swung open and Arthur cursed loudly at the sight of his mother in the doorway. "You two downstairs now, I need to talk to you both."

"Mum, I swear, it's not-"

"Now, Arthur James Kirkland. Get your arse downstairs and don't argue with me." Defeated, he did as instructed in complete silence and sat on the sofa in an awkward position, ignoring the confused glances from his boyfriend. He could almost guess what was coming next, and it made him feel sick.


	8. The Talk

**Note:**** Two chapters I a very short a mount of time, be proud! Also, expect third base briefly and the extra pairings mentioned in this are AlfredxAmericanGirl and ArthurxLukasxVladmir, I.e. UKNorwayRomania, although neither are too graphic and are only used as flashbacks. Enjoy!**

"Cael said that there's a rumour going around school that you two have had full on sex in school on the bonnet of a teacher's car during break, and that you had both openly admitted to it. Have you?"

"O-oh gosh, no, Miss Kirkland! When people asked if we had done the deed we said we had to stop it but apparently it's been changed by people and they put their own part into it. Me and Artie are still virgins!" Her expression softened, her lips twitching into the slightest of smiles as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, now must I give you two the safe sex talk or do you know it already?"

"Use condoms in case, prepare well to minimise pain, only sleep with each other, have regular check ups, only share toys with each other; we've been through his millions of times, and I promise to be as good as I can for your son. After all, he's amazing." Arthur smiled and pressed their lips together, then briskly led the taller male to his room.

"I have a confession." Alfred tilted his head slightly to one side with a questionable expression as he watched his boyfriend shuffle on the spot.

"First... I know you're not really a virgin, so tell me how you lost it."

_Alfred knew from the moment that he let the glass touch his lips that he was going to regret it. It didn't even take a full can to get him drunk. In his defence, it was his first time drinking an alcoholic drink, but surely he shouldn't have gotten that drunk so quickly. Heck, he couldn't even see straight, never mind walk straight. In a few steps he had managed to knock a random girl over onto her ass and her entire drink had spilled all over him. The smell of it was actually making him heave. Just the smell of alcohol and perfume made him genuinely want to throw up._

_She said something, but he only heard the words as a mixed slur. He blinked, then gave the politest of nods. To his surprise, the girl grabbed his wrist and lead him upstairs where the music was quickly dying down. They entered a spare room and she removed his shirt and tank top, presumably due to the fact that he was absolutely covered in cheap wine. The American laughed. He was almost asleep as his trousers were removed and she lifted her skirt. Almost asleep as she mounted him and lowered herself down onto him..._

_He woke the next morning still buried inside of her and felt awful. He had technically been raped, but was presumably just lacking of his virginity as he could have possibly given consent when she said the random words the night before. He could remember all of it, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the memory. And that was when it occurred to him. He would have likely reached his climax inside of her, meaning that he would be screwed if she wasn't on the Pill or anything. Panicked, he woke the dark girl up._

_"Whoever you are, do you remember last night?" She glared and rubbed her eyes sleepily._

_"Obviously, dumbass, you went soft inside of me before we could finish. Just... don't expect me to recommend you or anything."_

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me, Artie?"

"I'm... not a virgin either... It was an accident and I didn't know what the hell I was doing.

_"Are you sure this is okay?"_

_"Oh, Arthur, calm down! Beltane is the one of the Sabbat rituals celebrating fertility, so we're supposed to have sex in the ritual circle." The young boy nodded slightly as he shuffled awkwardly on the spot. The other boys were two years older than him and were definitely more developed. It would be more than slightly embarrassing, but he would have to put up with it in order to stay in the magick club. Part of him didn't believe that he was about to give up his first time in order to gain acceptance, but as he let the baggy clothes slip off his small figure, he knew there was no way out of it._

_The circle was marked, the candles were lit and the three boys entered the circles. They each mumbled something to the goddess and soon the Norwegian and Romanian transfers were exploring the pre-pubescent body of the thirteen year old next to them. Lips travelled over soft skin, and hands touched places that had never been touched on his body before. Obviously they all knew what was happening, and the permission had secured this right to them. After all, it was their religion._

_Lukas was rather shy about letting his fingertips roam, but Vladmir quickly went all out and even kneeled in order to get better access to those beautifully long legs and sweet hips. One finger touched a particular place and the youngest male had to physically force himself not to cry out from the pain of it, especially as his eyes met with the red contact lenses of the other boy. "We'll be gentle, we promise~"_

They stared in complete silence for each other for a few minutes, before their lips joined roughly and their own hands began exploring. Their hips rolled together hard in a painfully slow grind. Pleasured groans were swallowed hungrily, and their tongues explored much like their gentle fingertips. It was more than a little exciting for both males, but they could barely control themselves any longer. They were increasingly comfortable with each other by the day, plus the urges to hit third base again were incredible.

Within minutes, Arthur was on his knees, elbows supporting his top half on the bed, and he boyfriend was behind him, grinding his hard length against the plump ass. They were still separated by Alfred's boxers, but the sensation that suggested what would be coming soon when they finally gathered the confidence to take the final step was amazing. Just as the pleasure became so intense that the muffled moans into the pillow became hard pants and shallow breath, the lighter male leaned down and slowly circled the Brit's entrance with the tip of his tongue, grinning as he heard the muffled squeak in response. His tongue slowly slipped in and out of his boyfriend like the tongue of a snake, successfully teasing the hole until his boyfriend cried out loudly. It was simply clear that what was between them was both lust and love, and mainly both mixed together, especially around times like this.


	9. Cinema

**Note:**** THIS TIME IT IS USUK SMUT! As opposed to them paired with others, simple lemon or entirely different pairings! Not the best scene, naturally, and it was, in a way, a filler chapter as well as letting you guys have some deadly described yaoi, so enjoy!**

It was the day after Valentine's day. Arthur woke to see his boyfriend under him, and he naturally took a quick peek under the covers to see that they were both completely naked with just the bulky duvet thrown lazily over their waists. An easily recognisable substance was blotched over their chests and possibly lower. It took a further few minutes for Alfred to wake, but when he did, their eyes met for a long moment. "We finally did... that... right?" The Brit gave a shy nod as he buried his face, but soon felt a comforting hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair.

"Don't worry, there's many more to come~" Their eyes met again, and lips gently touched for a long moment, "But kinda just wanted to ask: how was it for you?"

"Absolutely bloody amazing from what I can remember, but we may have to try again later when we aren't tired as hell and just trying to get the first time over with. Now, I'd appreciate it if we could continue with our plans, love, or the tickets would've been a waste." The American nodded and clambered up out of the bed with the smaller male still in his arms before wrapping a large blanket around their waists and going to the bathroom to clean up.

No longer than ten minutes later and they were back in the room, dressing. Upon finishing that, Arthur gave a blast of the nearest air freshener in an attempt to mask the scent of their previous activities and led his boyfriend downstairs and out the door without another word. Only small talk was made as they walked towards their favourite coffee shop, as both were more interested in figuring out exactly what had happened the night before.

"Let me guess; black, sugarless Earl Grey tea for Arthur, cream-and-two-sugar percolated coffee for Alfred? Plus a tea cake and a brownie?" Alfred nodded eagerly and watched as the small lady walked back towards the kitchen area.

"So, would you like to take it outside the bedroom instead tonight? Mum's on a date, Allistor's going to visit his girlfriend, Cael is going out shopping, and Dylan is going to play video games with a friend, so we have the house to ourselves for a few hours," the Brit purred softly as he touched his boyfriend's hand, earning a grin in response.

"It seems like the quiet ones really _are_ the naughty ones," he whispered as he pressed their lips together for a long moment.

As the kiss ended, they both looked up to see their order being brought over. Arthur quickly paid then took a long sip of his drink. "Will you hold me during the horror film?"

"Definitely, baby, as long as you don't get turned on over the smut scene~ ... Unless you'd willingly ride me in the cinema's back row." The Brit let out a soft 'tssk' noise.

"Keep dreaming, wanker."

Even so, both were expecting it slightly as they sat on the back row, especially considering that they had managed to somehow pull off being over eighteen without IDs. They cuddled close on the same seat for a while until the first heavy sex scene was shown, during which Alfred's trousers were noticeably getting tighter. Which really wasn't surprising considering that even a quick grope over his groin made him fully hard. One of his hands slipped under the waistbands and into the back of Arthur's boxers, which would have easily shocked him if he hadn't been expecting it so much, then he quickly slipped two fingers into his boyfriend at the same time, causing a low hiss to escape his throat. Honestly, he just wanted to get the basic preparation over with before the cast in the film were brutally murdered, plus he had fingered the smaller male at least three times a week since the day that he went to stay for Christmas in order to relieve any stress that he had building up, so he was surely rather used to it by now.

The third finger was quickly added as the scene was coming to a point where it was obvious that the couple on screen were to be slaughtered soon. The Brit bit back a deep noise as he raised his hips enough to allow the fingers to reach a certain spot and almost immediately felt the fingers touch right there. Both stayed still and silent though the bloody scenes, unable to take their eyes off of the gruesome images, but quickly found that another sexual scene soon joined several minutes later, involving a lot of strippers.

Alfred licked his lips slowly and pulled his fingers away, then proceeded to unbutton his trousers, peel back the layers and prepare himself with a bottle of hand lotion that he had left inside of his pocket. He would do anything to have his boyfriend doing strip teases and lap dances for him, even if they were amateur. In one quick motion, he had tugged Arthur's lower layers away and had positioned the other male on the tip of his length.

Without warning, the Brit lowered himself down, his nails gripping at clothed knees. Impressively, he managed to swallow back each noise before it could slip out in order to keep their cover, but Alfred had to physically bite into his hand in order to get a similar result. He began to move himself slowly on the length, moving from the base to near enough the tip with each slow, long movement then on occasion slamming himself back down. It took a few rises and falls to get used to it, and he had to rest for a few moments at the base before impaling himself hard on the large girth.

At this point, his teeth were gripping onto the skin of his forearm for dear life and he could feel the slight bend in the American's hard length. The pace was starting to quicken, and each downward movement was matched with an upward thrust of the lighter blonde's hips resulting in direct hits to slam into the prostate of the Brit. He winced upon feeling the impact each time, and it was beginning to become obvious to both males that their climaxes would come soon. A few more thrusts against that particular spot and it was enough; his body grew weak as he saw white and finished hard inside of his boxers, feeling his insides naturally clamp around Alfred in response to the powerful climax, and resulting in him finishing inside of his boyfriend.

Luckily, the next murder scene came well timed. Arthur let out a groan of irritation at the sensation of the substance in the front of his boxers along with the hot seed inside of him, just as the rest of the audience let out a pained groan at he sight of the graphic horror. With that, he climbed off of his boyfriend's lap, tugged his trousers up and simply cuddled his arm as they watched the rest of the film together.


	10. Easter in America

**Note: Waaah, sorry everyone! Had GCSEs and GCEs for the past few weeks so it's been hard to update on this story! I know I updated on another one but the plot for that one came easily so I could write it quickly in biology ~ This is mainly just a filler and stuff... Mainly..l but hopefully it won't be too bad because it'll just be gently easing you all into the next chapter! Well... Sort of, but even so, enjoy!**

Easter came rather quickly. They were soon over in Alfred's home land, making their way through a large, stuffy airport at stupid o'clock. Arthur had to drag himself through the airport, lugging his suitcase behind him. It took around half an hour to get to the other end where the American's twin and mother were waiting. They were around ten meters away from them when his brother bolted towards him and jumped onto his waist, almost knocking him over.

"Alfie Alfie!" he yelled happily as he clung to his brother tightly. He was visibly sobbing as he gripped onto the pale hair. Alfred grinned as he stroked the petite male's back gently.

"Hey, Matt, shhhhh..." Arthur watched as the two held each other and smiled at the soft expression on his boyfriend's face, especially as their mother walked over and joined the hug. He felt his stomach turn to caramel. His boyfriend was usually happy, but this was a different sort. The sort where he had missed his dearest brother so much at it hurt and had been waiting impatiently to see his mother too.

It took a while for them to calm enough to start walking again, and even then Alfred's hands were both occupied; one by Arthur's hand and intertwined fingers, and the other by Mattie's gripping on for dear life as if he was due to disappear at any point. "So, is this the Arthur that you're dating?" his mother asked quietly. Her youngest son beamed widely and looked towards his boyfriend, who responded to the gesture by giving an affectionate smile. The hand gently squeezed his. "Yeah, he's amazing even if he's a bit quiet. Though, I kinda like quiet men, and he's definitely the one for me."

The Brit's eyes met with the American woman's, and he desperately tried to hide his urge to shy at it. She simply laughed, much like his boyfriend tended to do. The car journey at followed was rather similar. Alfred and his family chatted loudly and Arthur just sat and listened to the voices of them all. Although, Mattie didn't say much either. Apparently he rarely did, so it didn't surprise him whatsoever that his boyfriend's twin couldn't get a word in edge ways. Until, of course, the conversation turned to relationships.

Luckily the journey was short and the argument over Mattie's albino partner was stopped as soon as they got there. The house was large and seemed to be cared for a lot. Two stories like many houses, a huge garage and balls scattered all over the front garden. Arthur was almost immediately scooped up, and was carried up towards the American boy's room. Said room was decorated just as Arthur expected. Pin ups scattered across the walls, dirty magazines mixed within study books, random post-its in random places. A typical American room. Much different to his own clean, neat room and much different to Mattie's hockey themed room, but even so it was rather pleasant to be in.

Unsurprisingly, however, he didn't have much time to get used to the room before his boyfriend's clothed crotch was rubbed up against his ass. Their own little signal that one of them was turned on. Arthur couldn't really blame him though. They had gotten into the habit of making love four to five times a week, wherever they could find a room, but this week had consisted purely of homework, packing and travelling. The soft lips kissed up the side of his neck slowly, paying particular attention to a patch of skin just below his ear. Arthur rolled his head to the opposite side to give more access, and was quickly rewarded by hands unzipping his jacket.

Said jacket was allowed to slip off his shoulders. The next layer to be discarded was his tank top, which was simply tugged up over his head. Alfred chuckled at the shiver that the Brit gave and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him onto his lap. Their eyes met for a long moment, before hands began to explore the bare torso and gently toyed with his nipples. Arthur let out a soft groan as fingertips pinched and rubbed and flicked the dusty pink nubs. The toying continued for a few minutes until the Brit was clearly aroused, then lips gently latched over one. Arthur let out a pleasured groan, his hands finding their way to his boyfriend's hair rather quickly.

With that, he was flipped onto his back and the hands were occupied by tugging off the loose-fitting jeans on his hips. Lips and tongue continued torturing the sensitive nubs as Alfred urged his boyfriend to shimmy his hips a little to assist the removal of the layers. Soon he was simply left in his boxers and the American desperately tugged at his own clothing layers in an attempt to get to the same stage and waste as little time as possible. His lips slowly detached from his boyfriend's chest and their eyes met again, both sets dripping with lust by the time they did so.

"Well, we haven't got any lube or anything unpacked, so between your thighs?" Arthur blushed a little and peeled his own boxers off as Alfred located the nearest hand cream, finished undressing and lubricated himself with it. It took a while for a suitable position to be found but eventually they got there and prepared for the contact. The American took in a deep breath before quickly thrusting himself between the soft thighs, just below his boyfriend's own length. The pace was unusual but consistent, and they both found themselves rather enjoying it, neither bothering to hold back any pleasured noise. Arthur squeezed his thighs tightly together as he did so, ensuring that both got the much needed friction.

Alfred gripped the fragile frame of the bed hard as he tried to keep the pace as quick as possible. It was like a stab in the dark; his thrusts were wild and likely in all different angles but he was determined not to slow at all. His hips began to get tired, but his hands gripped onto the bed harder. His knuckles were quickly growing white. As his thrusts continued, the bed seemed to shake more and more, almost as if the planks of wood from under the mattress were giving way. Even so, he continued to slam his hips against Arthur's until they both reached their climax. He pulled back, forgetting about his grip on the frame, and detached it cleanly from base of the bed. As he rocked back with it in his hands, the bed groaned. A loud snapping sound followed.

Both sat in complete silence for a few minutes, just listening and watching each other. Neither were too scared about the bed, just what could possibly follow. And naturally it did, although not half as bad as they expected it to be. Alfred's mother audibly rushed up their stairs before either could locate their boxers and flung the door open to see the two nude teenagers, her own holding part of the bed in one hand. She stared at the two, mainly from shock. "The... uh... bed broke, mom," the taller boy mumbled as he passed the wooden bar over to her and gave the sweetest of smiles. She continued staring at where it had been.

"I think you two should perhaps calm it down a little, okay?"

Arthur gave the politest of smiles and nodded once, but Alfred quickly realised that that wasn't what she had meant. Her true meaning was nothing to do with the bar, the heavy arousals or the type of contact they made. She was instead pointing out that they had limited time left together before they moved to university and were unable to see each other for a minimum of three years. Being withdrawn from contact, going from once a day to none at all would most likely cause them to do something stupid. His heart sank at the thought of it. They had been together for five months and would have to give each other up so easily that it was difficult to tell whether or not they should've gotten together in the first place.


	11. Air America

**Note: This is the second to last chapter so sorry about the events occuring in it and shall try to treat you all in the next chapter! Thankyou all for sticking with me through this, I probably would've deleted it if it wasn't for the reviews and favourites and followers during my time of inactivity. It's a little short, but whatever; it's pretty much like all of the other chapters.  
**

Late July. The transfer was almost finished and so was school. Yet, Arthur was far from scared until his boyfriend skipped school on the last was curious to begin with and texted to ask where he was, but hours later he was still awaiting a response. It was rather unusual. Alfred always answered him fairly quickly and always had his phone switched on, so it was hard to believe that he hadn't been made aware of the message. In fact, thinking about it the American had seemed somewhat distant during that week. His responses tended to be short or quiet and it genuinely seemed as if he were thinking about something, although it was most likely that he was just having a quiet spell.

It was only when he heard the gossip about his boyfriend leaving a week earlier than planned that he began to panic. Just to check, he walked past the house that he was staying in to see that all of the curtains were drawn. He called the phone instead this time and finally got a response just before it cut off. "Arthur, it's best that you don't come to see me," he mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"I've spent the entire day packing and I hate goodbyes. So just forget it and I hope for the best for you." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and he hung up without an answer.

The walk home felt as if it lasted forever, yet he was too numb to sob or even let out a single tear for that matter. He held it together perfectly fine until he walked in through the front door and his mother asked how his day had been.

That was it; the trigger.

Arthur burst into loud sobs as he ran up to his room and buried his face in the pillow. He had indirectly been dumped by the only boy that he had ever fallen for properly, incidentally losing the respect from everyone he now knew at school. He didn't need to be a genius to know that they only spoke to him because he wasted around ten months of his life dating the most desirable jock in the school. His heart felt as if it had physically been torn in two, which was made obvious by his short, choked breaths between each sob. He hadn't had a boyfriend before, never even felt another's lips against his own until Alfred came into his life and now he was gone. Sure, he knew it was coming, but he never once thought that his first relationship would end in such a way.

And that was when the door opened. The Brit glanced up with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks to see the boy that he loved so much but hated with everything he possessed. He flinched, and shuffled further onto the bed, his knees tucking to his chest. "I-I don't want your damn g-goodbyes," he stammered as his eyes searched for interest in the carpet. The American completely ignored his words and moved closer, before wrapping both arms around him in a tight embrace. Arthur desperately wanted to squirm out of the grip, but quickly found himself unable to do anything other than rest his cheek on him supposed ex boyfriend's shoulder.

"Look, Artie, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for it to sound harsh but I don't want you to remember me with sad goodbyes." No answer. "I'm sorry for this week, too, but mom said to cut down on going all out so you won't get withdrawal from it and so you won't miss me as much." Again, no answer. "Arthur, I'm serious now. I'm completely, insanely in love with you but I'd rather get sport and physics done in uni first so I can get a good job and support us when we're together properly." Their eyes met for a long moment, very softly compared to the expected harsh glare, then their arms wrapped tight around each other.

"You won't hit on any Nebraskan girls or guys, will you? Not even visually unappealing ones?" Alfred let out a slightly hoarse laugh as he shook his head.  
"Would you like to come to the airport with me though, just to be sure that I won't be flirting with everything and everyone?" Arthur stood, naturally knowing that the time to go would be approaching soon, and he let his eyes wander over the beautiful American before he finally nodded and allowed himself to be led towards it. The drive there was short yet neither the couple or the Brit's mother spoke, making it feel as if it were much longer. Hands clasped in a tighter as they got closer to the destination.

His mother stayed in the car as he helped Alfred with his luggage and helped him to find where he was going. His mind was gradually going blurry as they sat for a coffee, and the American ended up drinking both of the hot beverages. It wasn't long before it was time for him to leave and go towards the boarding area, so they walked up to the furthest possible point together before joining in a tight embrace and pressing their lips together one final time. The sadness was even noticeable in Alfred's eyes as they began to glaze over. "I-I love you Alfiebear," the Brit said in a choked whisper. He was brought into another tight embrace in response.  
"I love you too, Arteddy." The American's voice broke before he could even get the first word out.

As he turned around to leave, the Brit panicked and quickly grabbed his shoulder in a semi-tight grip. "Marry me, Alfred," he instantly blurted, earning a shocked noise from some passers-by, who seemed to be unaware of the circumstances and likely thought that it was the most unromantic place to pop the question. Alfred seemed almost as shocked as he turned to look into the emerald eyes.  
"Arthur," he started in an unusually quiet tone, "I want you to concentrate on your studies and a career, but I promise you that we'll talk whenever we're available and webcam every Sunday morning. Then when you get your degree, and I know for certain that you will, I'll pay for you to come and visit me, and we'll go to the most romantic place in the entire town, and I'll propose to you under the stars after the best date of your life. Just promise me you'll concentrate on studying and wait for me."

He gave a single nod, pressed his lips to his sort-of boyfriend's lips for a moment and weakly waved until he was completely out of sight. The walk back to the car with such a heavy heart made him feel sick, and once again he was alone.


	12. Ten Years into the Future

**Note: Final chapter, all! Throwing in something that you may possibly like a lot C: /Highla**

Ten years post the year that they met was completely different. It hadn't turned out at all like they had planned it to and nothing at all seemed to have remained the same, other than Alfred's approach to life. Arthur had gained a PhD in education and a master's degree in English, and was working as an English teacher in the highest private school in Nebraska. Alfred had dropped sports fairly quickly and continued down the path of becoming a physician. Their relationship had been somewhat rocky since high school, yet there was still something between them as they approached their twenty-eighth birthdays.

Arthur let out a sigh as he finally reached across to the pile on the left side of his desk. His private study was usually filled with school books, tests and homework to mark, then there were the planning sheets directly in front of him. He had marked everything possible and had planned each lesson down to what would be said, but it was still only nine o'clock. So, the dreaded divorce papers would _have_ to be tackled. Hesitantly, he slipped his glasses on and read over each section carefully, filling in the relevant information. It was much shorter than he had expected, but at least it was over and he had no chance to give it any second thought. He stood in complete silence and moved it as far away from his desk as possible before taking his seat again.

The news of his divorce had already spread across his entire workplace. The staff stopped talking about their partners whenever he entered the room, and the students expected him to be either over emotional or very harsh. In fact, he was neither and he continued with his job as if his marriage hadn't broken down, refusing to take any sympathy over it.

The Brit glanced up as he heard a knock on the door. "Alfred, I know it's you and you know you don't have to knock to come into my study." The American did as instructed and approached he desk with his hands clasped. Arthur also stood. "What is it that you'd like to talk about?"  
"You know, the divorce isn't necessary." He was chewing his lower lip uncomfortably, both eyes locked firmly on the table.  
"Alfred, you know it's necessary for the marriage to end. It just isn't working." The taller male adjusted his jacket and continued staring.

"You know a marriage between a gay man and a lesbian won't end in a 'happily ever after' for them together. Your cousin is a good girl and I appreciate what she's done for us; marrying me so that I'm able to live with the man that I love in his home country, carrying all six of our children for us and allowing us to be called mum and dad whilst she takes on the aunt role, etcetera. She wanted to divorce so that your own proposal can be taken further and so that she can start dating again without feeling guilty about having to tell them about being married."

Alfred's eyes met Arthur's for a long moment. One hand extended and touched the smaller male's cheek, and their lips touched in a soft kiss. He swiftly moved to the other side of the desk and crashed their lips together again, his hands skillfully tugging the tie off and busying themselves with his shirt. Arthur tugged the familiar bomber jacket off his shoulders and lifted the shirt off his toned torso in one fluid motion. Their tongues met as hands travelled down from bare torsos to trousers. Buttons and flies were undone, then the lower layers of their clothes were removed simultaneously. In little time at all, the Brit was bent over the desk, his ass in the air with two lightly lubricated fingers moving inside of him.

He allowed himself to let out soft groans of pleasure, but nothing more as not to ruin the future sensations. Alfred scissored the fingers roughly, growing rather impatient quickly as the urge to pound into Arthur grew quickly. As the third was incorporated, rather quickly dare he say, he heard the soft gasp to signify the stimulation of a particular nerve. He grinned; it tended to take several twists of his fingers to find it but after all of the years of familiarising himself with the beautiful body of his lover, he had finally found the angle needed to hit it first time. His fingers teased the nerve bundle, and Arthur quickly found himself unable to stop the short gasps of breath as the pleasure built up inside of him.

The fingers were pulled out slowly and their eyes met again. Arthur tested his weight on his legs, then stood and pushed him against the wall. He kneeled in front of the American and took just the tip of the length into his mouth. one hand gripped at the base and stroked in synch with his licks, causing the taller male to let low noises erupt from the back of his throat. The pumps along the length grew faster as he released the tip from his mouth and planted soft butterfly kisses all over the soft thighs. Alfred felt his head getting light as he pressed more against the wall and closed his eyes for a true feel of the sensation along, but soon felt the hand stop. Yet, before he could open an eye to check for any problem, a heat engulfed him. He could feel himself tapping against the back of a throat, each time provoking a slight gag and swallow around him.

He let out a low, choked noise as he climaxed hard into the warm mouth. Just as he had done many times before when they were younger, he lifted Arthur up in one motion. From kneeling to hovering just above the ground with the strong arms supporting him. It was like a glance back into the past. He wrapped both legs around the beautiful American and soon felt himself pressed against the wall with the still somewhat hard length positioned at his entrance. He gave a single nod and the hips bucked up, pushing the length into him in a way that was rather gentle. Hands found their way onto muscular shoulders, and larger hands pressed against the wall to support them.

The thrusts were erratic, following no particular pattern or pace. Each one varied to prevent repetition and their lips copied; nips, bites, kisses, licks, nibbles were all left over the other's lips and necks without any pattern whatsoever. As the thrusts began to get significantly harder compared to those at the start, the Brit's head rolled back as a direct result of the pleasure running through his body. Alfred naturally took advantage and occupied his lips with the exposed skin of his neck, which built up the waves of pleasure even further until he saw white and climaxed. His partner's soon followed, and was accompanied by a sharp, unidentifiable noise at the sensation of Arthur's walls clamping around his length.

They stayed pressed against the wall for several minutes whilst they came down from their highs, neither particularly in favour of sitting down during that time in case of their legs being unable to support them. Instead, their eyes locked yet again and lips gently touched in a weak, chaste kiss. "I love you, my perfect British genius." A genuine smile played on Arthur's lips; something that hadn't happened for a long time.

"I love you too, my everything, and I can't wait to let the world know that."


End file.
